Eistheria
by gemmathegreat
Summary: Eldarion goes on a voyage of self discovery, but is that the only thing that he discovers?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** It has been a lengthy while since I last ventured to write a fan fic but I am starting up my devotion again, I hope you will all find this fanfic good or at least readable.

I was debating within my self wether to write this as it might be classed as extremely bad, but stick with it and there will surely be a fantastic piece of material. Please review, even if you beleive it to be bad, tell me and I wish to improve.

**Disclaimer : **I do not own The Lord of the Rings nor do I own any recogniseable characters. There are a few own characters along with a new city all of my own but I can assure you that this is for my pleasure and hopefully the audience's aswell.

**Eistheria **

" Father I am twenty years old "

" You are still young, you have no idea what is out there" Aragorn told his son firmly " I have no idea what is out there "

The single droplet of water in Aragorn's eye revealed all, he was scared. Scared not for himself but for his son, his little Eldarion

" Mordor is a terrible place, but I can never understand it if you do not let me " Eldarion argued grabbing his father's shoulder slightly, his grey eyes searching for an answer. Aragorn placed his hand through his rough hair. Even as king he had not been able to keep it tidy.

" Your Mother will never forgive me if I say yes " He said, it was not like him to be scared but this was Mordor, the first journey past the black gates since they fell, over thirty years before

Faramir had told him what to do, he should let his son out of the stony cage he had kept him in. He had never given him the chances he had to see the world outside the white walls of Minas Tirith.

" I have decided, you can go, but do not think for one second that you will be getting special treatment because you are my son, I will treat you just like every other soldier in the Gondorian army who is going, Now go, and mention this not to your mother " Aragorn said but the last line was caught ever so swiftly by his beautiful wife.

" What should I not know about my love?" the voice drifted from the doorway

Arwen moved closer to Aragorn, her velvet dress catching the soft winds of his office. She had a way that meant she could pry the answers out of him, ever so quickly. It must be her elven sensuality, or just the beauty captured in her face that did it either way, it was irrisistible.

Eldarion noticed that this would become uncomfortable so he quickly walked out of the plush office and back into the welcoming stone corridors of the Citadel.

" It is true, my father thinks of me as a man " he thought to himself, prouder than the first time he weilded a blade or the first time he had shot a bullseye.

Eldarion ran off, aiming straight for the first tavern he could find, his favourite on the second level.

Arwen had perched herself ever so slightly on Aragorn's desk. Sitting on a few non important papers, and a couple of maps.

" Tell me" She asked looking at him.

Aragorn placed his head down, facing the ground.

" He comes, we leave tomorrow" Aragorn whispered knowing that his wife would dissaprove.

Arwen's eyes suddenly diverted to Aragorn, then to the door where Eldarion had recently left.

" I have nothing I can say about that then, it is final. only, take care of him, I cannot loose him aswell"

Aragorn lifted his head, looking around the office he knew he had made a mistake, even kings were allowed sometimes, but this could not be rectified. His son would be heartbroken if they left ithout him on tomorrow's morn.

The beautiful Prince sat in the corner, sipping on the ale brought to him. He had never aquired the taste but he did enjoy looking at the maids,

he did not yet understand how his freinds could talk to the fairer sex, they brought him down to a nervous reck every time they even touched him.

He could be recognised anywhere in the city, the only man with pointed ears and elvish charm. every girl wanted to be his girl, yet was afraid to approach him due to dire respect for the monarchy.

Finishing his ale Eldarion stood up, ready for the day ahead. knowing that he would become a better man at the end of it

A/N Will There be terrors waiting in mordor, or will there be something much more deadly, will Eldarion ever become the man he wants to be and will Aragorn ever find a way of stoping him? find out next chapter.

please review and dont abandon this story all because it has only one chappie so far. please.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : **I do not own The Lord of the Rings nor do I own any recogniseable characters. There are a few own characters along with a new city all of my own but I can assure you that this is for my pleasure and hopefully the audience's aswell.

**Eistheria **

Eldarion woke to his new horizons, for everyone else it was a simple yet dangerous trip but for Eldarion it was a whole new world.

Yesterday he was overjoyed at a parcel dropped in his room, inside was beautiful armour in the style of Gondor and wonderfull new riding clothes. The best part was the Leather Jerkin emblazened with the silver etchings of the White Tree.

The Birds sang to his heart. Every morning had been like this, perfect in every sense.

His handmaid came in shyly, she tittered around for a few minuites trying as always to divert her attention from the semi-naked body of the prince laying in his bed. Eldarion looked the exact copy of his father. He had the raggedly handsome black hair which never seemed to stay in the right place. It was always hanging over his face when he diddnt want it to be or getting dirty at ceremonies. He pulled it back with leather tie and began to dress.

Aragorn was thinking of nothing but Mordor. He held Anduril, it was cool to his touch but it obeyed him, swaying with his movements he practised a few swipes.

He had not noticed his wife and youngest daughter sitting on the bed laughing.

" Naneth, what is ada doing, he looks silly " she asked lifting a pointed ear for the answer.

" Well, that is one of the things even I do not know, do you want to ask him yourself?" she replied sniggling her 4 year old daughter closer.

The Company managed to leave Minas tirith without much fuss, Eldarion and Aragorn riding on pure black steeds, gifts from Rohan a few years back. They whole group looked like shining examples of masculinity, with the shining armour and helm's glossed to the point of blinding.

Aragorn rode at the front, occasionaly looking behind to his how his son was faring.

" You should trust him you know, he will be fine "

Came the freindly voice from behind him, His closest freind,

" It is just hard, how did you manage to let Elboron go into the army, without tying him to his bed post and forbidding him to get hurt " Aragorn asked before glancing once more at his son swaying in a gentle trot, as if all the world was carefree.

Faramir went a few paces before turning his handsome face towards the King

" I suppose, there came a time when I just had ot let him go, Eowyn was not happy of course, but I do Not suppose she would hold him back from his future "

And with that Aragorn let go, deciding ot face forward.

The Journey took many days, but when they got there Aragorn nearly froze in shock and Faramir fell of his horse

! what is happening, check back again tomorrow probably because I am steam rolling these chappies out today


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : **I do not own The Lord of the Rings nor do I own any recogniseable characters. There are a few own characters along with a new city all of my own but I can assure you that this is for my pleasure and hopefully the audience's aswell.

**Eistheria **

They draped the white robes about her milk coloured shoulders, pale form the darkness, and dead from the moon.

They drew the blades from the rich velvet sack laying on the pedestal and hid them from view. She was so young, not yet a woman, She gave herself for this purpose, her life for the lives of others.

" Take me, Take my sould and spare the lives of the families. My life is a curse, take it away " she hummed, the words flew from her lips with ease, as if she had been waiting for this moment her entire life.

Standing up they slashed her hair off with a blade, throwing the midnight black locks to the flames. Watching them burn needlessly was a torment not usualy given to one so beautiful. The old Queen, old for her status. She had brought death to the city, because of her the plague had come, she must die to vanquish it.

They stood her upright in front of the crowds, completely silent. thousands watched, waiting to be cured from her pestilence.

The priest stood behind her, she looked forward, at the sun she had never seen before, at the people she had never known.

As quick as lightening he drew down the blade through her back direct to the heart.

She screamed, louder than a bell, it almost shattered the glass of the windows and awoke all who were sleeping.

" Father " Eldarion shot awake, His father was sleeping next to him and he worried to what the deathly noise was that he heard.

Aragorn rolled over, his face groggy and tired.

" what my son, what is wrong " It was the midnight hour but Eldarion could not sleep after that noise

" Father did you hear that, It was the scream of a girl "

Eldarion stood up and placed his head in his hands.

Aragorn could not decipher what his son was talking about so like every other tired man he fell asleep.

They were camped just outside the black gates, or what used to be the black gates.

What they had found shocked them, Mordor was filled with creatures, they were not orcs. They looked human, or as human as could possible be for these creatures.

Aragorn had not yet attempted to make peace with them. He saw them building little huts and growing on the land. Growing on mordor soil. this was un heard of.

In the Morning Aragorn and Faramir rode through the gates to the little towns newly created.

" We come seeking peace, who and what do you claim to be?" Aragorn anounced regally and proudly bearing the white tree of gondor on his banner.

The man who looked like the leader of this tribal race stood forward.

" We are the nothing men, we serve no one and we live no where " He declared.

The men of Gondor sniggered.

" Well obviously you do live somewhere, you are living on the plains of Mordor. " Aragorn told them half smiling.

" What do you want here " He added speaking louder yet somewhat scared of the answer. The leader swicked his feathery headdress into his hands

" We only want to survive, If you do not want us living here, we shall move, if you do not care for us to do anything, we will stay. This land is futile and safe "

Aragorn looked around the previous rocky plain but it looked now like a rainforest with trees everywhere and lakes interspersed, the ruins of Barad-dur lay still on the ground, only surrounded by a barren area.

Aragorn rode back to his encampment. Faramir was un certain of these men.

" How do we know they are not evil?" Faramir asked speaking on behalf of the men.

Aragorn simply looked at him, then at Mordor, Than back at his steward.

" We do not know, we can only hope, I hope and I beleive that they are good, Simple men only looking to survive, If that is so, our mission is finished. We have found what we came for, we shall set up treaties, then return.

Faramir nodded his head but they were both unaware of the hooded figures creeping into Eldarion's bedchamber, stealing him away in the dead of night.

A/N I know it is a tad weird, but all will be told if you keep reading.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : **I do not own The Lord of the Rings nor do I own any recogniseable characters. There are a few own characters along with a new city all of my own but I can assure you that this is for my pleasure and hopefully the audience's aswell.

Meg Ishiro : Thank you so much for your review, it was extremely helpfull, I have edited the chapters now. Did you realy like the bit about hte old Queen, I was unsure about it. Thinking people would complain that it wasnt to do with the plot. but it is, This chapter is for you, More of the old Queen.

**Eistheria **

She waited for it to come, She knew what would be happening as soon as the sun arose. Not that she had ever seen the sun before. As a duty to her kingdom she was forbidden from seeing it, It was evil, It killed. She was forbidden from Light, spending her life sitting alone in a chamber, praying to the gods, doing nothing, living alone. Forbidden from love. Forbidden from seeing the face of a male for to fall in Love was the deepest crime.

These laws had been told many years before, before she was born, before her mother first breathed, before Eistheria was built.

That morn she was not in her chamber, she was not sitting in her room praying, it was another in her place.

She was to be killed, she wanted to be killed. Her loyal people demanded it from her and another took her place. Another child of darkness.

Her name was Rhyyn, she would be Queen now, until she brought death, of course she would, Every Queen brings death and every Queen must pay.

She had managed to be a good Queen, for all her life, Since she was a child. A small child, barely taken from the womb before crowned.

fourteen summers and fourteen winters she had fought off the pestilence by praying, but the gods had turned, wanting another to pray.

The coronation had been yesterday, the new one was old, nearly twenty summers, she was chosen, there was nothing she could do.

There was a knock at the door. A female priest came in carrying towels and water.

" I shall clean you, you cannot go to the gods dirty " said the maid

She looked around with a tear in her eye

" My soul shall still be dirty when you are finished, leave me "

The maid bowed and left. Remembering the time when she had not the cares of Queen on her shoulders.

She knelt down on the marble floor looking upwards, Crossing her hands on her breast she began to speak

" Forgive me "


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : **I do not own The Lord of the Rings nor do I own any recogniseable characters. There are a few own characters along with a new city all of my own but I can assure you that this is for my pleasure and hopefully the audience's aswell.

**Eistheria **

Eldarion felt the bonds around his mouth loosen, he was far away now, four days he had travelled. He had been bound my masked men, yet he still had not seen their faces.

The tallest one bent down and let him out of his ties. Eldarion tried to struggle free, Once he had his hands free he grabbed the masked man infront of him around the neck.

The four others in hte group rushed towards but Eldarion had already put his blade against it's throat.

" Let me go and he does not die " Eldarion said pushing the blade closer to the neck.

Obviously he was too scared to actualy do it, he would wait until there was no other option but for them to let him go. His father had always told him

" If you are bound and taken, grab one of them by the neck and try to bargain "

"_Great help now father"_ he thought looking at the cloaked figures.

The Leader sepped forward drawing a large sword. He ripped off his Mask and withdrew his hood revealing shiny blond locks and a feminine smile.

" Why do you always assume we are male?" She said in mock laughter looking at Eldarion's futile attempts to be brave with pity.

Eldarion had his eyes wide open at the beautiful woman infront of him.

" Put the blade down boy, we shall not harm you " she said walking closer bringing her blade closer to his face.

" If you are not going to harm me, why did you steal me in the night " Eldarion questioned, looking confused yet still angry.

The other asailants withdrew their hoods and showed themselves to be women aswell. very beautiful women. Eldarion was almost entranced by them wondering where they came from and if they all looked like this.

_" Stop Eldarion, this is not what you want to know about at the moment "_ he chided himself in his head.

" We will let you go free, after we have spoken to your King. We need his help, our country needs his help "

Eldarion sighed and released the woman he was holding.

As soon as he dropped his guard they all grabbed his and re-bound him in ropes.

" so foolish young boy, don't be so trusting " she laughed as she replaced the rope at his mouth.

_"Idiot, Idiot" _he thought _"That was your only chance, you might never get back now " _

_A/N I hope it was good, please review. _


End file.
